Forceful sunset
by Kaggy001
Summary: Riku has been acting weird towards Sora. And for some reason Sora cant decide what to do about it. But when things start to heat up will he give in or will Riku take him by force? Can Sora love someone in the same sex or will he leave for another?
1. Cry out no one can hear!

Hiya, this is Kaggy! Okay the story starts off right after Sora reunites with his friends Riku and Kairi so basically they are all on the island with Goofy and Donald. I wrote this story cause I love, absolutely love Kingdom Hearts! So anyway enjoy the story and thanks for reading.

-Forceful Sunset-

The sun was just setting upon Destiny Island, a blast of bright color across the sky, the sun was yellowish orange a beautiful combination when the sun set. The slight ocean breeze was refreshing as the waves hit the shore line in a graceful movement swaying in and out. The waves hit the feet of two unexpected people.

"Ha-ha Sora!" Riku had tipped over Sora into the water with a big smirk on his lips.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sora said as he got up from the water trying to hold a smile that was surfacing.

"Well Sora, I thought you like games, or are you to big to play them now." Riku said as he started to walk away from a stunned wide eyed Sora.

Grinning as Riku turned around Sora jumped quickly onto Riku making him fall face first into the water. Laughing hard Sora had no time to think when Riku jumped up as fast as he could and pounced on Sora. Now that Riku had the upper hand he got up and dragged Sora into deeper water and pushed him under. Laughing Riku tried to swim as fast as he could to shore but Sora easily caught up to him. Wrapping his arms around Riku's waist Sora lifted him up and dunked him into the water. Both laughing the slowly made there way back to shore. Laying exhausted on the shore line Riku looked over to Sora lying next to him. Slowly Riku reached up and touched Sora on the side of his face softly. Electricity shot through both of there bodies.

**Sora's POV:**

'What am I feeling? It feels weird like where both floating on clouds. I feel a weird warmth all over my body but we just got out of the water.' Sora looked at Riku with a confused expression. 'Am I supposed to feel this way with my best friend? Am I supposed to feel this way towards a guy?' Sora pulled away as fast as he could with a blush that came from ear to ear.

**-End of Sora's POV-**

"R-Riku, what are you doing?" Sora said as he inched away from Riku when he seen the passion and lust in his eyes.

"Sora let me-." Riku cut himself off when he pounced on Sora, pushed his arms down to the ground and kissed him passionately.

And unwilling Sora tried to push up so he could get way but the harder he pushed up the more Riku wanted more of his body. When Sora didn't respond to Riku, Riku pushed his hips closer to Sora so they where grinding hips. Riku forcefully pushed himself so that he was between Sora legs. Trying to cry out Riku slammed his lips against Sora's.

--

Cliffy I know, it kinda sucked though. Oh well, if you didn't like it dont read it. Well anyway I will finish the story in time if I get some reviews. Anyway thanks for reading!


	2. Cause and effect

-Kinda short sorry! Anyway it took me forever just to update because I didnt think that anyone was reading this so I waited and they did. If someone people left me some comments on this story I would update faster.-

Cause and effect

Chapter 2

* * *

Riku's was grinding Sora's hips with his when they heard a voice, "Riku, Sora are you guys hungry?" Kairi yelled from there tunnel in the secret hide away as Riku jumped away from Sora.

"S-Sora." Riku said looking at her wide eyed.

As soon as Riku said that Sora's eyes formed tears as he backed away towards the shore quickly. The sky was now darkened, there was no more or stars shining in the night sky. All was still expect for the water swaying roughly at the shore line. The only light that could be seen was from Kairi's lantern that she carried out from the tunnel.

"S-Sora, p-please listen I'm sorry." Riku said as Sora looked at him for what seemed like a minute until he ran to Kairi.

"Hey Sora ready to go back to the island?" She asked him with a smile that the lantern made glow in the light.

"Ya, lets go." They both walked to the canoes and got into it.

"Hey Riku are you coming or not?" Kairi yelled from the boat happily.

"No, I'll be there in a little, don't wait up." Riku yelled over to her as he stood in the same place as when Sora left him.

"Alright then lets go Sora." She grabbed the paddle and started ahead.

Sora hair was swaying in the wind over his eyes, still facing Riku he suddenly looked up at him dully thinking about how rough Riku was toward him. Turning he went to follow the light that Kairi's lantern made so that he wouldn't crash in the dark. Riku didn't know what he got himself into, and how demanding he was toward his best friend. All he wanted to do was show his affection toward the blonde, but when Sora jumped onto him he lost total control of his actions without realizing what he was doing.

"Damn it." He through himself into the cold dark water as he groaned.

* * *

-Sorry again I know it short but it will get better-


End file.
